


Magic isn't Real (working title)

by harrylee94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Kidnapping, Magic, bear with me, i don't know yet, i'm still figuring this out, it could be a long journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylee94/pseuds/harrylee94
Summary: Greg just wanted to go home and have a nice shower after wrapping up a case, but no, he had to get kidnapped. Kidnapped by someone who wore a cloak of all things, and used a stick to knock him out. And what the hell did this 'Lestrange' guy do? And why did all these people think he had something to do with it?





	Magic isn't Real (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night, and it became a little more fleshed out while I was at work today. I'm not really sure where it's going yet, but I hope you'll have fun finding out with me!

Paperwork. Why was there always so much paperwork? All the forms to fill, the reports to write, the photos to take, the evidence to log… Sometimes, Greg wondered why he’d ever thought it would be a good idea to strive for his position. Sometimes it was easy to remember, like when he was standing over a body, or locking a murderer in a cell, but now, with an aching wrist and a back cracking as he stretched it after having spent too long bent over a desk, he wondered whether it would be a good idea to retire early and leave it all to Dimmock or Donovan.

Sherlock could be a right prick sometimes. Maybe a lot of the time. Yes, Sherlock was a prick a lot of the time, and this was just one of those times when the Detective Inspector really wished he could hit him without having to be reprimanded by the law he was supposed to be upholding. Sherlock, of course, had helped with the case, John by his side, as always, and then he’d buggered off, leaving the police (namely Greg) to deal with the ‘other stuff’.

Why did upholding the law have to come with so much paperwork?

“Rhetorical question,” he muttered to himself as he leaned back in his chair, and shook out his hand, clenching and stretching his hand as he looked down at the last pages with relief. Done. It was all done. And he still had time to go home, shower, and have a bit of a kip before he had to come back and do it all over again. Or at least finish filing everything away. For now, he was just exhausted, and he could leave the most vital ones with Sally, if she was still here. He stretched over his desk briefly to look through the door. Yep, still here. Brilliant.

Rising from his seat, Greg stretched, groaning a little at the popping noises his back made, then ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he could convince the Superintendent that a secretary would be a good investment of the budget…

Gathering his things, and the pile of necessary evils, he turned everything he’d been using off, making sure his desk was properly locked up, before stepping out into the main floor and locking his office.

There weren’t many people left in the pen now – it was late enough that people were actually either already at home or working overtime to either impress or stick to come moral code that over half the officers on the service wouldn’t understand – but that was fine. Meant he didn’t feel guilty about leaving.

“You off now sir?”

Ah Sally. “Yep,” he replied, stepping over to her desk, papers in hand. She looked at them warily, then sighed.

“I’ll sort them out sir,” she said.

Greg hesitated at her tone. “Are you sure? I could always-”

“Not to be rude sir,” Sally interrupted, “but you look like shit.” Greg snorted, causing an almost smile to appear. “Go home sir. I’ll pass this on when I do mine.”

The DI smiled at her, shoulders sagging in relief as he dropped the papers on her desk. “Thanks Sergeant. You’re a life saver.”

“You don’t deserve me sir,” she replied, this time giving him a smirk. “Go home.”

Giving her a nod, Greg stepped back. “Night Sally.”

She nodded in reply, then returned to her own paperwork, giving him an excuse to just turn and leave.

The lift down to the car park was painfully slow, as usual, but it gave him a minute or so to lean against the wall and close his eyes, imagining the warm shower and soft pillows that were waiting for him at home, and smiled. When the doors finally opened, he took a few moments to push himself away from the metal of the lift, eyes still partially closed as he sorted through his coat pocket for his car keys.

It was only when the lift doors closed behind him that he realised that the car park had been lit solely by the light from within.

He paused, looking around in the near pitch darkness with a frown. Had the power cut out? Or was maybe one of the bulbs blown? It wouldn’t be the first time it would have tripped the circuit. Bloody budget and cheapskate bosses.

“For fuck’s sakes,” he muttered to himself, just managing to pull his keys from his pocket before pressing the button to unlock his car. The indicators flashed somewhere to his left, and he sighed, heading in that direction; someone else could deal with this shit, he was going home.

Unfortunately, it seems that the world was against him that night, as just as he came up to his car – which was still mostly hidden in darkness – a cloaked figure stepped out from the (darker) shadows. He blinked. No, that was right, actually cloaked. Who the hell even wore cloaks any more?

“Detective Inspector,” the person – man apparently – said. “You’re coming with me.”

“What? I don’t-”

At that moment, the man pulled what looked like a stick out from his robes and pointed it towards Greg, before there was a flash of red, and then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope to have another chapter soon(ish) :)


End file.
